Twist of Love
by Godess of Beauty
Summary: Revised thanks to GreekGeek7!
1. Chapter 1

I got up this morning and walked to the kitchen. I yawned as I saw a note on my place mat. I read:

_Good Morning! I went to the movies with Paul. There is cereal in the cupboard, please eat something._

_Love Mom_

I walked to the cupboard and made some cereal, and then I lazily walked into the living room and grabbed the remote of the coffee table. I clicked the POWER button but the screen was blank. _Great._ I thought. The TV doesn't work.

After I ate I decided to take a stroll around the Upper-East Side. After hours of tirelessly peering around grocery stores, and scrounging up quarters in the street to get a candy bar, I noticed Rachel trouncing around with some friends.

"Hey, Rachel!" I waved.

"Hi!" She responded. "I haven't seen you! Hey I'm having an awesome party tonight. You in?"

"Heck ya!" I responded.

"Let's go to my place. You can help set up."

"Okay."I replied. "Can I invite someone?"

"Sure…wait, who?"

"Um, Annabeth?" I replied shyly. "We are kind of going out now. Is that okay?"

"Ya sure -ummm, ya that's….that's just fine."She bit her bottom lip. "Let's go."

When we got to her house we set up for the party. Soon some people my age showed up. I got up for a drink and remembered I forgot to invite Annabeth. I went to the bathroom to send a message. Unfortunatly, some girls were doing their make-up. I knocked on the dor more than necassary, which earned me dirty looks. But can you blame me? It took fifteen minutes! I ran into the bathroom and called her with an Iris message, as soon as they left. I started the shower, then I took a dranchma out and threw it under the hose. Annabeth's face appeared. She was at Camp Half-Blood looking at Daeleus' laptop.

"Annabeth?" I said.

"Percy! You scared me!"Annabeth exclaimed.

"Sorry, hey do you want to come to a party?"I asked.

"Sure! Where is it?"She asked.

"Ummm, it's at Rachel's."I said.

"Oh, okay I've got to get ready. Bye. I might be late!"She said. Her image faded and I exited the bathroom. I went to the cooler but the only drinks were...beer.

"Rachel...do you have any Coke?"I asked when I got to the living room. I stopped. Rachel was laughing and sitting in some guy's lap and he had his shirt off.

"Hey, Percy!" She giggled. Then it hit me; she was drunk!

"Rachel could you come here for a sec.?" I asked. She laughed and staggered toward me. She was _really_ drunk.

"Follow me." She headed toward the bedrooms. I followed. She walked into a room that probably was her room. Then she spun around and kissed me. She wouldn't let go.

"Percy..."I saw Annabeth in a beautiful white dress. Her hair was curled and she was wearing make-up. Tears rimmed her eyes.

I pulled away from Rachel. Rachel fell on the bed laughing. "Annabeth....no! I'm not....she...no!" Annabeth backed away, tears running down her face. She ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

"But Annabeth I wasn't! _ She_ kissed_ me_! I don't love Rachel!_ You _are my love. I, I love you, Annabeth. I always have! Ever since I fought that stupid Minotaur four years ago! Your beautiful gray eyes, and gorgeous blond hair, it's _you_ I love!" I gasped. Had I really just confessed my true feeling for Annabeth? I was so consumed in my own thoughts I hadn't seen Annabeth leave.

I ran out of the bedroom and sprinted down the hall as fast as I could. I could feel Annabeth. She was very near. The invisibility cap! Now I'll never find her! I looked around the room.

"_Dad_?" I asked. Poseidon was sitting at a table drinking punch.

"Percy! There you are! Hey, some radical party huh? I heard you talking about it and wanted to come. I hope you don't mind." He said as his eyes crinkled.

"You were _eavesdropping_?!" I yelled.

He shrugged. "A god hears a couple things every now and then."

"Hey did you see Annabeth?" I asked getting back on topic.

"Umm, ya she ran by a minute ago," Poseidon said. "And she looked pretty upset. Something happen?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Ugh!" I raised my voice. "I can't explain now! Bye! Oh, and go into the first bedroom on the left. Rachel's there and she's sort of drunk. Make sure she is okay, please! Thanks, dad!" I ran out of the house and asked a bystander if she had seen her.

"Why? What's in it for me?" she said with dark eyes. They felt strange so I didn't look into them. They were almost black. She was wearing a hoodie so I couldn't see her hair. I held up a golden drachma. She almost fell over.

"She…went that way!" she pointed down an alley. I tossed him the drachma.

"Thanks!" I yelled. Rain pattered through the night, and I could see my breath in front of. Annabeth ceased to slow down though. Suddenly, through the darkness of night, she vanished! I ran around blindly through the night, until I found her huddled-up in the back of an old alley, with tears in her eye.

"Annabeth…" I was so sad from seeing her like this.

"Just leave me alone!" She replied. Her voice cracked.

"Please just let me explain!"

"Fine you have 60 seconds, and then you're dead meat." She looked down.

"Good. At least you are talking to me. I was just going to get a soda but then I called you. I really wanted you to come. I went to get a drink but when I found out all there was was beer I went looking for Rachel. I really hadn't seen her all night. When I found her she was drunk. I was trying to get her away from the party so I could talk to her and stop her from embarrassing herself. S he led me to, I guess, her room. When I walked in she kissed me. I tried to push her off but she grabbed me. Then when you came… I'm so sorry, Annabeth." I said. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes. I shouldn't have run away. Let's forget this ever happened." She said.

"Deal." I was so relieved.

"How sweet! True love! I would hate to see anything happen to you two!" It was the same girl I saw on the streets, except this time her hood was down. Snakes moved all around her face.

Annabeth and I stared at each other. She already had her dagger drawn. One word moved through her lips: "Medusa."


End file.
